


A Hidden Proposal

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [26]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rings, Sherlock Holmes's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Watson gives Holmes a ring for his birthday
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: ACD Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368016
Comments: 31
Kudos: 176





	A Hidden Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Невысказанное предложение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175065) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



The morning dawned gray and cold. I smiled in the dim light, listening to Holmes breathing, reveling in the way he was pressed against my side, taking comfort and warmth. I shifted slightly and leaned over to kiss his temple, thinking I would get up and see to breakfast.

Instead his arm snaked over my waist and he pulled me close again, muttering into my shoulder.

I smiled gently and pet his hair. “It is morning,” I said.

“Obviously,” muttered Holmes, raising his head to kiss my throat. “And there is no pressing reason to get out of this bed.”

I smiled at him. “I have one reason. May I get up for a moment? I won’t go far.”

He raised his head to look at me, his eyes still clouded by sleep, but he nodded and relinquished his hold. I heard him stifle a yawn as I went to my dresser, digging deep into it to retrieve a small box. My heart skipped in my chest, but I knew that he would be happy to accept it.

By the time I returned to bed his eyes had closed again. I leaned down to kiss his cheek and put the box in his upturned hand. “Happy Birthday, dear,” I said gently.

His eyes opened quickly and he cast his gaze down at the box. Leaning up on one elbow, he opened it. I heard his breath catch a moment before his gaze met mine. “A ring, Watson?”

“And a chain,” I said, taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto his finger. “I know you can’t wear it all the time, but - “

Anything else I might have said was cut off as Homes surged forward to kiss me.

I moaned softly and gathered him in my arms, holding him tightly. He clung to me like a drowning man, and perhaps in this moment he was. Love ached through us both, and though the world outside would deem us deviant at best, here we were safe and whole. I would die before letting anyone take him from me again. This love was worth any danger.

“Don’t worry so,” muttered Holmes, cupping my cheek and perhaps seeing the turn of my thoughts.

I smiled and kissed him again, softer this time. He sighed softly and sagged in my arms, embracing me. “Thank you,” he said.

“You’re welcome. I am yours, Holmes, for as long as we both shall live.”

He put a hand over mine and met my eyes. “And I am yours for as long as I have breath.”

I leaned in and kissed him one more time, feeling the weight of the moment heavy between us.

He smiled against my lips and pulled back. I could see the emotion shining in his eyes, words unspoken, but nonetheless true.

I squeezed his hand, but before I could say anything else Mrs. Hudson noisily made her presence known in the front room; bringing up breakfast, no doubt. Holmes pitched forward to rest his head on my shoulder. “I suppose now we have reason to get out of bed,” he muttered.

“Wouldn’t want it to get cold,” I said, tracing my fingers along the nape of his neck.

“Very well. But upon completion of breakfast, I demand we return to this bed.”

I slid my hand under his nightshirt and squeezed his hip. “Oh, we will,” I said with heated promise before pulling away and reaching for my robe.

“Wicked man,” he muttered, following me at a slower pace. If all went well, I’d be giving him a very good birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> much thanks to smirkdoctor for encouraging and meansgirlwrites for reading it over


End file.
